


Broken

by twerklikestrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Sadstuck, humanstuck AU, mitula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerklikestrider/pseuds/twerklikestrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July 15th. Twenty four minutes past two pm. It wasn't Sollux's fault, not really, but he would never stop telling himself that it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

* * *

July 15th. Twenty four minutes past two pm. It wasn't Sollux's fault, not really, but he would never stop telling himself that it was.

He'd begged to be taken to go over to his friends house, and didn't give up until his older brother had reluctantly agreed, moving from his place on the couch to ruffle his hair playfully.

"I don't see why I have to look after you constantly, you're a big boy now," Mituna teased, opening the fridge and removing two bottles of water. Sollux took one, sticking his tongue out and almost running out of the door, faded yellow backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder. He slid into the car, calling shotgun to his brother as he locked the door for no other reason than he thought he sounded cool doing so.

The air was warm and dry, kids lined the streets playing games and laughing loudly. The air conditioning was broken and Mituna cursed as they pulled out of the drive, the radio singing quietly, an over-played song that had been going all summer. Sollux's brother hummed along as they drove towards the city.

"Who's house you going to?"

"KK'th, it'th hith birthday thoon,"

Mituna merely nodded, turning the radio up as they cruised down the fairly empty road. Sollux kicked at his brother's skateboard, left in the shotgun seat well almost constantly, the bottom was incredibly scratched and the wheels needed replacing but he'd never throw it out because Latula had given it to him for Christmas the year before.

"Don't do that, you'll break it,"

"Can I roll the windowth down 'Tuna?" Sollux brushed the hair from his face with a small hand, panting slightly in the oppressive heat.

"Thure,"

Sollux giggled, "hey, you let your lithp thlip again!" The windows wound down and the breeze ruffled the brothers' hair as they drove, the city framing the skyline void of clouds, marred only by the tracks of airplanes and a peppering of birds.

Mituna's phone buzzed in the tray by the gear stick and Sollux picked it up, squinting at the screen from behind his glasses. The ones Mituna had bought as a joke, but now he refused to ever take them off.

"Ugh it'th from Cronuth,"

Mituna had looked over at his brother for a split second, and then time itself almost ceased.

The wheel jarred slightly and the car began to skid, Mituna wildly spun the wheel, cursing loudly as they veered into the other lane. The truck was hurtling towards them, and Mituna undid his seatbelt and threw himself over Sollux as the impact hit.

* * *

He couldn't see. That was his first thought. _I'm blind_. it took him around three seconds to realise he hadn't opened his eyes. When he did he wished he actually was blind. His father was staring blankly at him, face etched with both worry and grief.

It hit Sollux then, what had happened.

"T...Tuna," his voice was cracked and soundy fuzzy to his ears. As he listened the noise of rhythmic beeping came into focus. Sollux's father leaned forward and seized his small hands in large, calloused ones.

"He's fine, baby he's alive," He sounded choked and a fat tear trailed down his cheek.

Sollux drifted in and out of consciousness for several hours before reality set in and he demanded to see his big brother.

"I'm sorry, he's in surgery right now," the nurse was pretty, she had short, dark hair that brushed her shoulders and blue framed glasses. Sollux held her hand. She asked him if he wanted a toy to play with but he told her that his brother always played with him, they didn't have toys- they were too cool. She laughed politely and walked away. Sollux thought she was crying, but grown ups don't cry.

Another nurse came with food. She wasn't so nice and snapped at him to sit up and eat or she'd have to go get his father.

"Where ith my daddy?"

"Waiting,"

He didn't like that nurse.

His head hurt a lot, and his ribs felt like someone had kicked them repeatedly. A nurse was stroking his hair, he didn't bother to open his eyes to see who it was, he didn't care anymore. He wanted to sleep. Sleep and then see Mituna. And then go to Karkat's because KK had made him promise he'd be at his party.

Sollux's arm was in a cast. He asked the doctor if he could draw on it.

"You can do whatever you want with it," The doctor smiled sadly. With pity. It was a look Sollux grew to recognise in the days, weeks and months to come.

Three days later he was allowed to see Mituna.

The room was white, sterile, and warm. Too warm. Sollux's legs felt weak from not moving them for a long time, and he held the nice nurse's hand as he stumbled over to his brother. A thick bandage was wrapped around his head and over his eyes, a cast on his arm much the same as Sollux, and another wrapping encased half of his torso and right shoulder. Sollux could see the irritated spider-web of a burn creeping up his neck and the light cuts that extended down his exposed arm. An IV drip was hooked up to his hand and a tube protruded from the corner of his mouth, a canula placed in his nose.

Sollux burst into tears. _It's all my fault._

The nurse bent down and hugged him, he felt wetness against his cheek and he registered that both he and the nurse were crying.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie,"

He looked at her, his one blue eye and his other light brown eye, glassed and watery behind those stupid 3D glasses. He wore them because it made the world feel more real, the two colours adding dimensions to everything that could only be imagined by himself. He felt ridiculous wearing them now, he wished he couldn't see anything at all, so he wouldn't have to look at his big brother lying there, so still and foreign.

When Mituna woke up, he wasn't Mituna anymore.

For the first few weeks all he did was stare blankly at anyone that spoke to him. He didn't move very much. His girlfriend came to visit him and had to leave after twenty minutes, crying like almost every one else. Sollux was done crying. He just sat there. Watching. They wouldn't release him, the doctors couldn't work out what was wrong with him. Sollux and Mituna's father was working overtime just to be able to pay for the medical bills that kept rising and rising.

It was late and Sollux should have gone home, it was way past visiting hours but the nice nurse had let him stay. She was asleep in the chair next to him, the unfinished story she was reading to him lay half closed in her lap, her blue-painted fingernails resting lightly on the cover.

Sollux crawled into the hospital bed, nuzzling against his brother. "Pleathe come back, 'Tuna,"

The older boy stirred, shifting his arm around Sollux. "I wath nev' gon, Thol.. Tholluth"

His voice was weak and strained. And it wasn't _Mituna._

Sollux looked at him with wide eyes. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Head feelth fuzzy..." The bandage around his head had been removed long ago, his long hair hung unstyled in front of his eyes, not quite able to hide the thin vein-like scar running over his forehead.

Having heard the noise, the nurse woke up, pulled Sollux from the bed and pressed the button on the side of the bed. "C'mon, sweetie," He kicked and screamed, which set Mituna off. Wordless yelling filled the room and both Captor siblings were crying and Sollux was so _scared._ He hit the nurse with his cast, ignoring the pain that spiked along his arm and up his neck.

"'Tuna!"

He was carried from the room, the nurse was crying, and clutching him to her. He fell limp in her arms, no tears left to cry and his brother's name echoing in his ears. He'd lost his glasses in the struggle. Several doctors entered the room, and soon after Mituna's screaming started up again.

"I want to go home, now," Sollux whispered into her ear. "I want to go home,".

* * *

In the car home after Mituna had been released, Latula held her boyfriend's head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair as he spoke about nothing almost incoherrently. Sollux was sat in the shot gun seat of his dad's car. He thought of Mituna's car, a crumpled wreck in some junk yard. He wondered if his skateboard was still in there. And then he remembered he didn't care about a stupid skateboard. He cared about his brother, both the old and new Mituna. The radio was on. The same song was playing. Sollux turned it off.

In his lap lay the stupid protective helmet his brother would have to wear. _He would never finish high school._

Sollux felt uneasy being in the car and shut his eyes.

He shut his eyes and squeezed them until stars exploded in his vision.

He shut his eyes and wished, wished harder than he ever had, that his brother would come back to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at one in the morning before an exam because I couldn't sleep and I hate myself =^*^=


End file.
